


The Phone Call

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magificent Kids #17 (Neon RainBow Press, 2015)





	The Phone Call

"He lost! I find that rather hard to imagine. Hasn’t our illustrious leader held said title since the competitions inception?"

"Pretty near. I told the 'Ol' Dog his reign was over, time to make room for the young pups. They can shoot faster and with more accuracy." 

"How often do I have to tell you; a smart agent shouldn’t need to pull his gun. Now give me the damn phone."

Ezra smiled, as he reached for his coat and checked the pockets, he could easily visualize the two men as they tussled over the item in question. 

"What Buck doesn’t want you to know is that while I may have come up short this year, he got shot down big time, twice."

"Do tell." 

"Ah, Chris."

Ezra chuckled at Buck’s morose tone, his eyes scanning the surfaces in the den.

"It'll save for Monday, but let’s just say the animal magnetism Buck's so proud of left him high and dry this weekend. But enough of that, how are the boys?"

A cool breeze blew through the open window fluttering the curtains and carrying the laughter of the two small boys to the man within. "You can tell Buck to relax, JD seems to have forgotten all about his fascination with Bat Masterson and no longer wants a derby and cane for his Halloween costume this year. After listening to a few chapters of Treasure Island this afternoon he has decided to be a pirate."

"And Vin?"

"Undecided."

"Well, he’s got plenty of time... Ezra, are you sure everything’s okay? You sound distracted."

Ezra pulled his hand from between the leather couch cushions. "My apologies, I seem to have misplaced something. No, the boys are fine. However, while I am thrilled that Vin finally learned to play a tune on his harmonica...Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star does get old after its twenty-third rendition."

"Don’t I know it," Chris said with a laugh. "Ez, can’t thank you enough for stepping in to watch the boys at the last minute today."

"My pleasure," Ezra stated and realized he meant it, he never resented being asked to watch the boys; in fact it was one task that he actually relished, "besides, it was not like Mr. Jackson was available." While the boys had fully recovered from their bout of chicken pox the medic, who swore he was immune to the disease, was totally covered in spots.

"Josiah figured out how to get rid of those crows yet?" 

"No, but not for lack of trying." Ezra said, shaking his head. Why the annoying creatures had chosen to roost in the tree by the mission’s back door was anyone’s guess, but what a mess.

"Well, anyway, we appreciate your help. We're about to leave and should be home within the hour."

Ezra flipped the phone shut and clipped it on his belt. He had time for a few games of solitaire while the boys played outside. Now, if he could just find his lucky deck of cards. 

~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a What if Challenge:  
> What if Chris wasn't the fastest draw?  
> What if Buck lost his animal magnetism?  
> What if JD decided to change his hat?  
> What if Vin actually learned to play something recognizable on the harmonica?  
> What if Nathan was the one injured or sick?  
> What if Josiah really did see some crows?   
> What if Ezra lost his favorite deck of cards?


End file.
